Crimson Flames
by Beautiful Breeze
Summary: She road even faster thinking maybe there was a way to get to him in time, but he was falling so fast. There had to be away to for her to help him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the building fragment fall in front of her until it was too late. What was that about hope?
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_**

**Okay hey everyone the story takes place at the beginning of the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I'm going to stick with the original Japanese version of the show then the American 4Kids version.**

**One because 4Kids never did all of the episodes for the show and didn't even do the last bunch of episodes -_-. And two because the Japanese version of it is so much more epic (And for those who haven't seen the Japanese version I suggest you do it really is epic). Though for most of the characters I am going to go with their English names but with others I go with their original names. **

**Also this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**So now that that's all said and done there's only one more thing to do. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any shape or form the only thing that's mine is are the characters I made up and the stories behind them. NOW ENJOY! :)**

**_More notes_****: This chapter has been edited. Big possibility it will be edited again. Just warning you.**

_**Even more notes: Why didn't y'all tell me it was this bad DX!I'm so sorry to all of you who have had to read this. Its been edited agian. **_

_**I'm so sorry DX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

Crimson Sarafine road through the empty streets of New Domino City as fast as she could, though something was wrong. How could she tell? She could think of a few reasons.

First, New Domino's streets always had people on them. No matter what time of day. Right now though, they were as dead as a ghost town.

Second, being that Crimson always loved riding her duel runner. She loved the speed, the rush of the wind through her hair. Especially the way it melted all her worries away and cleared her mind. Though, right now at this moment she didn't feel that way at all. She felt scared, scared of what might be happening around her.

And finally, there was a giant upside down city hovering several thousand feet above New Domino and losing attitude with no looks of slowing down.

Well that explained why there wasn't any one around. But what the hell was going on? Did this have to do with Yliaster and the things that they were plotting?

There was no telling when home just became a hell hole.

Everything around her was falling apart, literately. The falling city was about to make contact with New Domino, and to make things even better some of the building on the falling city were breaking off and plummeting to the ground, causing even more disaster. She was going to have to pay attention so that she wouldn't get crushed by one of them.

That's when she noticed it.

Above her head circling the two cities, a duel was taking place. It was mesmerizing and freighting at the same time.

It was mesmerizing, because they were dueling in the open air! Not only that but one of the duelist was the famous Yusei Fudo, Son of Dr. Fudo who found one of the world's greatest discoveries. Though this discovery lead to one of the city's major catastrophe that split the city apart and took many lives, not only that but it also created the Satellite.

Though the reason why it was frightening was because it seemed Yusei was struggling to stay in control of his runner and losing the duel.

No. She shook her head to clear it. He want lose. She remembered when she had met him as a child when her mother took her to the Satellite to see if her friend Martha was alright. From only meeting him that one time, though, she knew he wasn't the type to give up when things got tough. We still have hope.

She rode faster. So fast that she could barely see what was going on above or around her.

Then she heard the loud crash of something that made impact with a building. She looked up in the blur of the speed and saw someone falling from the sky.

No…

"YUSEI!" She screamed

She road even faster thinking maybe there was a way to get to him in time, but he was falling so fast. There had to be away to for her to help him.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the building fragment fall in front of her until it was too late.

She slammed on her brakes knowing that she wasn't going to stop in time.

What was that about hope?

Her runner hit the fragment and her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the end?<strong>

**Guess y'all have to wait :3**

**Breeze**


	2. Dreams and Mornings

_**Author's note:  
><strong>_**Okay I just want to say I'm really really REALLY sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have no reason as to why this chapter wasn't up earlier. So again I'm sorry so please don't hate me.**

**I recently edited the prologue chapter just a note to those who've already read it.  
><strong>

**Also give a big thank you to **_Obviously . .Life_** this chapter wouldn't be up if it wasn't for her. Oh and read her story _Jaded Angel ITS EPIC!_ **

**Now for some fun :) you see these little smiley faces (Like this one (^-^)) Are through out this chapter. The first one to tell me the correct number will get a cookie this cookie in fact (^-^)(::). Happy Hunting :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and never will I just own my character and there back ground stories.**

_**More notes: I recently edited this chapter. Sorry about all the badness from before :(.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams and Mornings<strong>

(^-^)

Crimson awoke with a grasp.

What the hell was that?

She clutched her right arm, her dragon shaped scar which expanded across it, burned as much as the day she got it.

Damn, not again…

Suppressing the pain she tried to replay what she just saw in her dream.

It was the same dream that she had been seeing every night for the last week. The problem was though that whenever she woke up from it she could hardly remember anything, but it was getting a little clearer whenever she had it, not by much though...

Of course for most people waking up and barely remember the dream form the night before was normal. For Crimson though normal was remembering every little detail of her dreams when she wakes up from them. Not your average normal, though even if she did wake up like a normal person she still would try her hardest to remember every detail of all her dreams. She couldn't afford to forget anything in her dreams, because they were showing her vision of the future.

Which is why she had to remember this dream, she'd been having it off and on for several weeks and the only thing she can make out from it was this city hovering in the air over what she thinks is New Domino. Maybe if she sketched this out the rest might come back to her.

She sighed. It was worth a shot, sketching out her dream almost always help her remember them. She just wished she could remember this one as soon as possible, the falling city was proof to that. There was something else about this dream that scared her though. A part that she couldn't remember, but it shook her to her core. Scared her more than losing the city she loved and the people in it. It was the fear of losing her hope to save it all.

She shook her head to clear it and looked at the clock.

7:10

"Shit!" She jumped out of bed, and through on a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then she faced her reflection in the mirror.

The scar on her right arm was the thing that stood out the most, but after having it for almost eleven years she was used to its presents. Though the memories of how she got it were still there fresh in her mind.

She wasn't too tall but she was lean, like a runner, with average size breast. She had a heart shaped face and shocking amber eyes that were always alight with excitement and happiness. It wasn't just her eyes that were shocking to people though, it was also the yellow triangle that covered the area just below left eye, a mark that showed that she had been to The Facility. She still remembered how she got thrown in there too. Still didn't regret any of it.

Then there was her hair.

She had long black hair with red streaks in it that went just past her breast, though it never seemed to be neat. It always seem like no matter what she did it never was. Maybe if she tried to do more with it might not be that bad but she never really wanted to or had time or really cared. Right now though, her hair need some serious help, because it was in a mess of tangles that were probably going to take at least thirty minutes to get out.

She groaned and grabbed a brush as she ran out of her room, yanking the tangles out as she went.

They were soooo late. Maya was not going to be happy about this. Crimson thought smiling. Not at all.

She ran a little ways done the hall to another room and threw open the door, "Maya! Wake up we're running late!"

The only response she got was a groan from under the sheets of the bed.

Crimson sighing walked in the room and yanked the sheets off, which left her with a very unhappy twelve year old.

"What the heck was that for?!" Maya yelled.

Very comely she replied, "Didn't you hear me I said were running late. Now hurry up and put your uniform on. I'll try to make you a quick breakfast."

Maya looked at the clock and her eyes got big as Crimson started heading out of the room, and then she heard Maya say, "Wait doesn't that mean..."

Crimson turned around and smiled. "Yes. That's exactly what it means."

Maya groaned, "Oh great. Do I really have to?"

Crimson snickered, "If you really want to be late. Just get ready alright. And don't forget your duel disc"

Maya sighed, "Fine... Hey! When have I ever forgotten my duel disc before?"

She laughed "Well you have forgotten your deck before, so I'm just saying there's a possibility you might forget your duel disc. Which reminds me don't forget your deck either."

Maya made a face and started pushing Crimson out of her room "Just shut up and let me get ready." Crimson laughs again and made a face back just as Maya shut the door on her face.

Crimson smiled as she ran down stairs to the kitchen. Maya had started staying at her house a couple of months ago. Before though, she had been suffering in an abusive family for years. The reason she ended up at Crimson's was because when she was finally taken away from there and put into an orphanage, the people there didn't know what to do. She wouldn't speak or interact with anyone. So Crimson offered to take care of her.

She didn't mind, in fact she wanted to help Maya get through her pain and show her there was hope. As the months past Maya started to open up to her and stated to act like girls her age should. Now they seemed like sister and you could have never guessed the pain and suffering that little girl went through.

You wouldn't guess the pain either of them went through….

Crimson looked at the clock as she ran into kitchen.

7:20

"Damn it...Maya we're going to have to skip breakfast. We need to leave now!" She yelled as opened the door that lead to the garage.

The garage was bigger than most, in fact it was almost as big as her dainty two story house, just not as tall. Crimson loved it though, it allowed her to but more of the stuff she needed for her projects like her tools, parts, her work table, a computer, and of course her duel runner. The wall above her work table was covered in sketches of her past projects and the table itself was cluttered with files and blue prints. The only area on the table that looked some what clean was where her computer sat.

Then there was her duel runner.

In someone else's eyes it was an old run down runner that looked like its seen better days, but to Crimson it was her baby. Something that she built when she was younger and put as much time into as taking care of Maya and doing her jobs. Yeah it need a new coat of white and light blue paint and was banged up a little bit but ever thing else worked beyond prefect, and even though not looking it was built for speed, and was as fast as lighting, White Lighting.

Maya wasn't far behind as Crimson saw her run out of the door in her pink girl duel academy uniform her with her book bag slung over her shoulder and short brown hair pull back to the side with a small blue bow.

"Ok...Got ever thing?"

Maya nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Geesh...you look like you were just told you're dying"

"...I might as well have been…" she mumbled.

Crimson sighed "Oh come on now it's not like you haven't ridden on it before," She said as she made her way over to her runner and tossed a helmet to Maya. "Now put that on and hurry up."

She caught it and slowly walked to the runner.

Crimson got on the runner and started getting ready to go.

"What about you? Don't you need a helmet?" Maya asked little bitterly.

Crimson smiled a little "Nah I'll be ok and besides I'm letting you use mine."

Maya glared at her.

"Glare all you want but the more you do the better your chances are at being late. So get on"

Sighing in defeat Maya got on the runner and put the helmet on over her head.

Crimson pressed a button to open the garage door and was off in a laughing white flash.

(^-^)

Crimson pulled up to the school just as the first bell rang laughing with her long hair loose and wild after falling at of the tie it was in. Maya on the other was trembling as she got off the runner.

Crimson laughed a little "Maya you going to be ok?"

She made a face at her and handed Crimson back her helmet. "Never again…."

Crimson laughed and smiled "I'll take that as a no then. Well hurry up and don't be late for class."  
>Maya made a panicked expression and made a brake toward the main entrance. "Later Crimson!" she ran into the crowed of students and despaired of site.<p>

Crimson smiled and put her helmet on, "Let's hope she has a good day."

_This time the scenic route_, she thought as she zoomed away.

(^-^)

Maya ran into her class right as the bell rang "Haha! I made it!" she huffed as she smiled big.

"Maya! Over here you've got to hear this" A boy with blue hair, who was waving he's hands in the air (yes like a crazy person), called out as she was walking to her desk.

"Leo chill out and com down already." A girl with the same blue in pig tails said.

Maya laughed at the scene "What's up this time Leo?"

"Did you see it?" he responded with even more enthusiasm.

"See what?"

"The girl on the duel runner of course! She just came out of nowhere in a blink of an eye and was gone just as fast! I wonder how she made her duel runner go that fast? It doesn't look like it would? I wonder if she'll let look me at it?" He stated as he started to ramble

"Leo you wouldn't even know what you were looking at." Luna butted in.

"So! I'll just ask Yusei if he could teach me what everything is then I'll know"

"Wait do you mean Crimson?" Maya said as she finally saved herself from the onslaught of Leo's rambling

The twins froze in their argument "You know her?" Leo asked

Maya shrugged "Off course I live with her."

Leo smiled an evil grin and Luna faceplamed.

Maya gulped as she backed away.

_What have I just gotten in_ too…

(^-^)

Right as Crimson came back the phone was ringing off the hook.

She shook her head and went to pick up the phone. "Wonder what todays job is…"

"Crimson here."

A very panicked voice answered,"Crimson! Thank god you picked up! I was wondering if you could do me a favor…."

She laughed "Sure why not. What do you need me to do?"

(^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>See Crimson still alive :) Wonder what her job is going to be :3. And lets hope Luna can save Maya from her brother XD<br>**

**So did you find all the faces :) if you think you did leave the number with a review :3  
><strong>

**THANK YOU _RoseXStar Zangetsu _FOR REVIEWING AND THANK YOU _TheRoseShadow21 _FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND THANK YOU BOTH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME XD *gives you hugs*  
><strong>

****_ **_Obviously . .Life_** _**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE IT UP NOW YOU CANT JUMP ME ON TUESDAY!:D  
><strong>

**Have a nice day everyone :)  
><strong>

**Breeze**


End file.
